


A Carefully Thought Title

by aseijr77



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Furi, Clumsy tops, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Please be gentle, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Somewhere in the very far future, Very VERY cliché start, first fic, i ate too much corn for breakfast, omega akashi, omega kuroko, pining Furihata, really really slow build - Freeform, switching POVs'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseijr77/pseuds/aseijr77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko’s bestfriend, Furihata, has a huge crush on Akashi Seijuuro, the most popular omega at school. Whenever faced with the omega, Furihata would start sweating, blush furiously and lose the ability to form coherent sentences.</p><p>But Furihata’s only a beta, and therefore has 0 to -100 chances into getting together with Akashi...or so one of the arrogant alphas who always surround the omega says. Kuroko is about to prove him wrong. How? By forcing Furihata to stalk Akashi with him, so they could get to know the omega better, and learn the best way to court him.</p><p>Little did he know that a certain redhead is watching their every move…and that Furihata is seconds away from having a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>(I suck at summary, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carefully Thought Title

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please be gentle TT0TT)/

 

 

 

Furihata stood in front of the school gate, glancing every so often at his watch. Today was the school’s entrance ceremony, and every first year student was required to attend _on time_ , and his bestfriend, Kuroko, is not here yet. He wasn’t sure if Kuroko will manage to get here on time. Actually, he wasn’t even sure if Kuroko has any plans to attend _at all_.

He texted Kuroko five times last night to remind him about the entrance ceremony, and received no reply, and then he called him repeatedly this morning to tell him to start getting ready, each time Kuroko answering him with a sleepy _‘Who’s this?’_.

He’s got a feeling that Kuroko had stayed up all night _again_ to read a book. Kuroko tends to forget the time when he gets his hands on a particularly interesting book. Unfortunately, he also tends to forget important things and events, such as the school’s entrance ceremony, along with the time.

Furihata sighed, and then glanced around expectantly, waiting for a tuft of blue hair to suddenly appear out of nowhere. He scanned the crowd trickling past him, carefully, afraid that he might have missed him, which happened pretty often. Sometimes, Kuroko would stand beside him or walk past him, without him noticing. It was hard to notice Kuroko’s presence, especially since he hadn’t presented yet and therefore, has no distinct scent. It was kind of creepy, really, and even though they’ve been together since they were kids, Furihata wasn’t used to his disappearing acts yet.

Furihata watched the students walking past him, filing in groups inside the school. The students were all wearing the same white blazers, black neckties and black pants, but their shirts were of different colors, varying from one another depending on their dynamics. Betas wear grey; omegas are light blues and alphas a deep red. Furihata is wearing grey, showing his status as a beta. Those who haven’t presented yet also wear grey.

In their school betas, alphas and omegas don’t share the same classes. Alphas tend to dominate the class and an omega often gets a lot of special treatments, leaving the betas to be overshadowed by the two other dynamics. So, to be fair to everyone, Seirin High decided to put each dynamic to separate buildings. That way, the students wouldn’t have to deal with the advantages and disadvantages of the other dynamics.

  
The very few students who haven’t presented yet were also stuck in the betas’ building until the day they present as either dynamics, since betas are the less risky option if by any chance they ended up presenting as an alpha or an omega. They can’t really have another building made for the status-less since there are very few of them. They were, after all, already past the normal presenting age. As far as he had heard, there was currently only one un-presented enrolled in Seirin High, and that is Kuroko.

  
Furihata absently watched the cherry blossoms around him swirl in elegant circles, his eyes following its motions as it danced along with the wind, before falling gracefully towards the ground. He watched those soft pink petals lifted up again, as an expensive looking black car rushed past them and pulled up right in front of the school gate. Furihata lifted his head up curiously, craning his neck to get a better look, as a small group of people started gathering around, both betas and alphas, and some omegas, chattering excitedly and pointing at the black car. He watched as the driver stepped out and hurried to open the door for the back seat, offering a hand to whoever was inside with a bow and a few murmured words. The chattering of the people gathered grew louder, some alpha and beta females started squealing excitedly, as a pale hand reached out and accepted the driver’s offered hand, and out came the most beautiful person Furihata had ever seen.

  
The sunlight cast a somewhat ethereal glow on his skin, as he stood beside his car, in the middle of the swirling cherry blossom petals, the slight breeze coaxing his hair into a rhythmic dance. His red hair contrast well with his soft-looking, fair skin, and one of his eyes were the color of blood red ruby and the other of molten gold, with long eyelashes that framed them beautifully. His lips were like the soft pink petals of the cherry blossoms that currently surround them. Furihata had never seen anything more beautiful.

  
But apart from his appearance, what really caught Furihata’s attention was the way he carries himself elegantly and with an air of authority, the way the betas and alphas eyes him with respect and admiration, and some even with a slight hint of fear, instead of eyeing him with open lust or looking down on him, even though he was pretty sure that the beautiful specimen was an omega.

  
Aside from the light blue shirt he wears under his white blazer, it was his scent that told Furihata that he was an omega. Furihata was not even gifted with an alpha’s highly sensitive nose, and yet he could still smell the sweet alluring scent coming off of the omega very distinctly. He smells like apples, with a hint of fresh cinnamon that is just barely perceptible, and something else. Something very potent. He doesn’t know how to describe it, but it smells really really good. It was making Furihata feel heady and tingly all over, and he wants more, _needs more_ , of that scent.

  
The wind suddenly blew hard, and Furihata closed his eyes reflexively as the wind rushed passed him. When he opened them again, his heart almost stopped. He couldn’t breathe, _wouldn’t dare breathe_ , as he stared back at the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Furihata and the omega was staring at each other under the swirling dance of cherry blossom petals, the loud beating of the beta’s heart serving as some sort of background music. The redheaded omega stared at him for a moment longer, before turning towards the blonde omega that had approached him. The blonde omega tugged at the redhead’s arm and started pulling him away, towards the omegas' building.

  
Furihata watched them walk away, with a hand on his heart, which was beating rapidly, pounding hard like sledgehammer against his chest, as he tried to remember how to breathe again.

  
“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, startling him out of his trance. Furihata almost jumped out of his skin. He stared at Kuroko, blinking rapidly, as he felt his face heating up.

  
“Wha-!? K-Kuroko?! How long have you been there!?” He stammered, blushing furiously.

  
“I’ve been here all along.” Kuroko said, his face void of emotions, but Furihata could see the amusement swimming in his eyes. “We should go inside already. The entrance ceremony is about to start.”

  
Or maybe he was just being paranoid.

  
Furihata scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at Kuroko. “Y-yeah…sure.”

  
Kuroko started leading the way, and Furihata followed closely behind, as he chanced one last longing look towards the omega.

  
It was that day that he had fallen in-love with Akashi Seijuuro, the most popular omega at school. A love that was doomed right from the very start.

  
Well, not if Kuroko can help it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at writing and me knows it! So, I’m sorry, guys if my pathetic writing skills (what skill? LOL! XD) made you cringed a bit XD English is not my first language but I’m pretty sure I got all the basics down…or not? XD Just tell if there’s any grammatical errors or whatsoever churva, and imma fix it, guys~! Sankyuu! *0*)/ *gives you all flying pigs and potatoes*


End file.
